Livin My Life The Way I Wanna
by diamondprincess45
Summary: Lisa is a avarage greeser living with her brothers after her parents died.(already posted and then taken off and now i have reposted under another name)
1. Default Chapter

**This is my first fan fiction so be nice and please review.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Lisa. The Rest is S.E Hinton**

**Chapter 1**

**My name is Lisa Curtis. I am 5 feet 6 inches tall, I weigh 116 pounds and I am a 16-year-old twin. I have brown eyes and brown hair with natural blond highlights. I enjoy party's, fights and hanging with my friends and the gang. Now about the gang.**

**First there is my older brother Darry. When our parents died he became our legal guardian but in order to do so he had to give up collage and he had a football scholarship. He works 3 different jobs just to bring money into the house to pay bills. He yells a lot but I know he is just looking out for us. **

**Then there's my twin brother Sodapop. He is real proud of his name just like Ponyboy but back to Soda. Soda has looks like a movie star. Girls are always all over him. He is charming and has a smile that makes you happy whenever you see it. When our parents died he dropped out of school to work full time at the Dx. We were upset about his choice but school was never the best for Soda and it would be better if he were working to help Darry pay the bills. He is dating this girl named Sandy. She seems ok and I have never seen him happier then when he is with her. **

**And then we have my youngest brother Ponyboy. He is a real dreamer. He always has his head in some book or daydreaming about something. He has a lot of book smart but dose not have a lot of common sense. Or maybe he dose but just dose not like to use it. He is best friends with Johnny another member of the gang.**

**In the gang we also have Steve. Steve. Soda and I are all best friends. I even dated Steve for a little bit but it did not really work out. He and I work at the Dx part time when we don't have school. He is really cocky but he is a real nice guy. Right now he is dating Evie I don't really like her she is a real slut but he is happy so what can I say.**

**We also have a real hood named Dally. Dally has been in jail since he was 10. He has a record with the fuzz a mile long. He is real intimidating to most. With his bleach blond hair and icy blue eyes most people are afraid of him. Well most I am not afraid and neither is Darry. He is a nice guy I guess but we do not really get along. You can always hear us arguing. Soda says that if I were not Darry's sister he would have punched me a long time ago.**

**Then in the gang we have a wise cracker named Two-Bit Mathews. His real name is Keith but everyone but his mom calls him Two-Bit. He got that nickname because he always has to add in his last Two Bits. He can always make you laugh. He is 17 with rusty color sideburns and only hits on blonds. He also enjoys getting drunk but is a real good guy. **

**Lastly we have Johnny. He is like the gangs pet. His dad beats him a lot so he is almost always here. If anything ever happened to him I know Dally would surely do something stupid. I think Johnny is the only one Dally really cares about. Johnny is like a brother to Dally.**

**Well this is the gang. We all look out for each other and take care of them. It is a little hard being the only girl once and a while but I get by. **

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Please review and I will appreciate and constructive criticism to make the story better.**


	2. Talks With Twobit

I was walking home after a full day of work at the Dx. Soda and Steve had dates so they needed the car. They offered to drive me home first but I didn't mind walking home. I liked looking at the sky right before dusk. That's when I heard the mustang behind me. I reached for my switchblade.

"Shit, I forgot my blade on my dresser" I mumbled to myself. Five guys got out of the car.

"Look what we got here boys a greasy girl" one of the soc's said.

"Why don't you back to the hellhole you came from" I said without a hint of the fear I felt at the moment. It wasn't the best thing to say but I can't control myself epically my mouth.

"Get her" one of the soc's shouted. They circled me and threw around a few choice words like slut and greaser. Then one threw the first punch. I dodged it and hit him right in the nose.

"Bitch, someone grab her." Two others grabbed my arms. I struggled to get free but they threw me on the ground. The last thing I remembered was seeing stars.

I woke up a while later in my bed. My head hurt like hell. I got up and went into the living room.

"Hey Lisa feeling better" my brother Sodapop questioned.

"I feel like I got hit in the head with as bat"

"Well you should thank Dally he is the one who found you a few seconds after you fell unconscious," Darry said. I turned to Dally and gave him a questionable look.

"I didn't want your brother to kill me if he found out I saw you lying there and did not bring you home." It was a well-known fact that me and Dally did not get along that well.

"Well thanks anyway, I guess." I sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in the exact spot except to find Two-bit sitting on me. He was the one who woke me up from my dreamless sleep.

"Two-bit get off, I'm tired I want to go back to sleep." I looked at the clock it was only 7 a.m. on a Sunday morning.

"To bad." I threw him off and got up. Darry and Soda were still asleep I thought since it was a Sunday and both had off including me. I pulled out the cereal and poured myself some while Two-bit helped himself to some chocolate cake. I did not like chocolate cake in the morning.

"What do you want to do today," I asked him.

"How About a game of football since everyone will be around."

"Wow you had a good idea and a smart one to."

"Well don't spread it around I have a reputation to keep," he joked.

I laughed "why what's your rep?"

"That I am just funny and stupid not smart." He said

"That's pushing it a little far one idea isn't going to make people think you're a genius."

"Of course they will cause they will find out that I really am." Two-bit stated

"Well you can think that but I got to take a shower."


	3. A Plan For Tonight

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except for Lisa and Amy. Authors Note- sorry it took so long. I had some things come up, then state tests, then finals and then my computer broke. When I got out I saw that the whole gang was here. "Darry I am going over to Amy's house and i'm going to stay for dinner." I said hopping he would forget it was my night to cook. "Sorry Lisa but it is your turn to cook dinner but you are welcome to have her eat over since the whole gang is going to" stated Darry. I looked around at them and said "are you sure there will be enough I mean Two-Bit is eating over." That was all it took he jumped up and started chasing me around the house and finally tackled me. "Holler uncle" yelled Two-Bit! "Never" I screamed back! He started tickling me and it lasted for 5 minuets before I finally gave in. "UNCLE" I screamed out of breath from laughing so long. "Well I will be home around 5 and maybe with Amy, see you guys later" I said as I walked out the door. I was half way to Amy's house when I heard the wild yell of Tim Shepard. I am one of the few people he would never mess with because a Soc once tried to jump his younger sister Angela. I was walking home and saw what was going on. There were 10 and if it had not been for me she could have been raped or even killed. "Hey Curtis" Tim yelled. "What's up Shepard" I yelled back but not as loud. "There's a rumble tonight against the Soc and I wanted to know if u and your brothers gang wanted to join in. We are going to need all the help we can get" he answered. "Of course we will but what caused the rumble" I questioned. "5 Soc almost killed one of the Brumley boys last night" he said. (Sorry if I spelt the name wrong.) "It is that serious? What time and where and is it skin against skin?" I asked. "11 tonight and in the lot and yes it is." He stated. "We'll be there," I said. "Good we'll see you later then." And Tim speeded off in him old truck. I soon got to Amy's and we hung out for a little while then I had to get home. She could not eat over but said she would come over after to hang out before the rumble. I got home and told everyone about the rumble and they were more then happy to help. I made cheeseburgers and hotdogs for dinner, which they ate gladly. Soon Amy came over and we all played poker. Steve suggested strip poker but Darry gave him a look that made him rethink his idea. Amy and me won the most hands and then it was time to go. As usual she told me to be careful and to not kill anyone cause she would not like to visit me in jail. She could not fight because she has a broken wrist from the last rumble. We were soon walking off towards the lot not knowing that what happened tonight would change our lives forever. 


End file.
